


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 4

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [5]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond lives, F/M, M/M, No I'm not killing him, he's just having an adventure, just like the real plotline innit, that would be unoriginal and easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Lord Alfred is back in London. But where is Drummond? (This is one of those episodes where we'd get a lot fewer Drumfred moments than expected for a week. Sorry, this happens on the real show, doesn't it? Sigh.)





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 4

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all episodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
